Love and Marriage
by animefreak721
Summary: Sequel to 'They're Watching'. Kyoya and Kiriko have been together for a long time, and they've never really had any problems... until now. Kyoya's father speaks to Kiriko about their relationship, and the outcome wasn't what she expected. Kyoya/OC. LEMON! One-shot.


OC - Kiriko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: dark blue

Height: 5' 3"

Body Type: Curvy

Likes: Eating, card games, cats, and reading books

Dislikes: Mexican food, rabid dogs, spiders, stupid reality TV shows

* * *

><p><span>Love and Marriage<span>

Kiriko sighed as she woke up, her eyes fluttering from sunlight shining on her previously closed eyes. She blocked the light with her hand and glared at the cracked window. Why had she left that open again? Oh, right, because it was a new moon last night and she liked stargazing. She looked over beside her, and smiled at the sight of Kyoya, still asleep. She reached over and gently brushed some of his dark bangs aside. He mumbled something incoherent and shifted so he would lay on his back, continuing to sleep. Kiriko quietly giggled at the sight of his child-like state. Carefully, so she wouldn't wake him up, she got up from the bed. She put on some underwear, and covered herself with a bathrobe.

She and Kyoya had a small plan for them to spend nights together. Whenever Kyoya's family was out of the house, either for business or any other reason, they'd spend the night at his home. If not, they'd go to Kiriko's apartment, where she lived alone, her parents paying her rent while she paid for everything else she needed. She had gotten a job as an assistant at a local office, the hours were good, and the pay was just what she needed.

She walked over to her bathroom and opened up the cabinet, reaching in and taking out her container of birth control pills. She opened it up, and tipped it over into her hand to get two pills to drop into her hand. She was surprised when no pills came out. She looked into the bottle and grimaced when she saw there were no pills inside. _Okay, no more sex with Kyoya until I refill the bottle._ She thought, pocketing the bottle in her robe pocket. There was no reason for her to get pregnant with his child, not now, anyway. Although, she highly doubted there would ever be a time Kyoya would want her to get pregnant with his child. They weren't exactly getting married or anything.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to start preparing a breakfast for Kyoya when he woke up to put him in a better mood than what he was normally like in the mornings. It helped that she was the one to wake him up, because he was always in a good mood when he saw her face, but it was even better if he had breakfast waiting for him like he did at home. She turned on the stove and took out a frying pan, planning to make French toast for him.

She heard the sound of the door opening and she looked back to see Kyoya leaning in the doorway of her bedroom in nothing but a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes, his glasses weren't on. He couldn't see things well close up, but he had a perfect view of her in the kitchen, making him breakfast. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Good morning." She greeted him.

"Morning." Kyoya mumbled back. He walked towards the kitchen and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and leaning against her lazily, "What are you making?"

"Breakfast for you." Kiriko said, smiling at him, "It's French toast. I thought it might fix your morning person." Kyoya hummed in response, not moving. He smiled as he brought his lips to the skin of her neck, kissing it, enjoying the way she twitched in response. He knew her neck was one of her most sensitive places. He kissed her again and again, trailing up to underneath her jaw, feeling her squirm against him. "Hey, Kyoya…" She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, face flushed, "Stop…"

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Kyoya replied with a smirk as he turned her head, pressing his lips to hers.

"No, Kyoya, seriously." Kiriko said, pulling away from him gently, "Stop. I'm going to burn breakfast." She didn't really think the birth control pills were something he needed to know about right then.

He sighed at her reluctance and pulled away, "Sorry, was last night too much for you, Kiriko?" She blushed embarrassedly at the mention of it.

"Um…" She couldn't find an answer. Kyoya only smirked in response.

"Never mind, I already know." He said, Kiriko's blush deepened.

"Honestly, Kyoya…" She muttered. He came up beside her, leaning against the counter near the stove.

"You were fantastic last night." He said with a smile, looking at her. Her entire face went red as she spoke again.

"You were the one doing all the work…" She muttered embarrassedly, Kyoya leaned down so his lips were just next to her ear.

"Yes, but you were the one who looked so _sexy_ just lying there." He whispered, Kiriko shivered at the sound of his voice. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them, inconspicuously moving the robe down her shoulders.

"Kyoya, seriously…" She muttered, squirming under his grasp, "We can't do it now."

"And why not?" Kyoya asked, Kiriko turned to him.

"Because I'm out of birth control pills." She said bluntly. Kyoya immediately let her go.

"Sorry." He said, stepping back. "You didn't have it refilled?"

"Well, _someone's_ been demanding so much attention, I haven't had time to." Kiriko replied with a grin. Kyoya smirked a little at her words, not seeing her grin. They _had_ been doing it a lot lately, if it wasn't for Kiriko's birth control, she probably would have gotten pregnant with his child already. "Besides, I think we could use a little break, if only for a couple days."

"You can't have it refilled after school?" Kyoya asked, Kiriko gave him a look, and he mirrored it mockingly.

"Fine. I'll get it refilled after school today." She said, turning her attention back to the French toast, smiling when she saw it was done. She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a plate, carefully putting the food on it with a spatula so she wouldn't burn her fingers. "For now, just eat your breakfast." Kyoya came over to the plate and took it, kissing her cheek before taking a seat on her couch and eating the food. Kiriko smiled as he started eating it, and started making some breakfast for herself. She didn't feel the need to go to the effort of making another piece of toast, so she just decided to make some normal toast. When it was finished, she buttered up one piece and covered the other in jelly before going over to the couch to sit next to him. Before she could sit down, Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Hey!" Kiriko snapped at him, her smile showing that she wasn't upset by it.

"Hello." Kyoya returned, taking another bite out of his breakfast. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kept her there. Kiriko said nothing as she started to eat her breakfast, not at all minding the fact that she was in his lap.

A moment later, Kyoya's cellphone began to ring. He groaned as he easily picked Kiriko up off of his lap and got up to go and answer it. Kiriko watched as he picked it out of his pants from yesterday, opening it up, his eyes widening slightly at the caller ID.

"Yes?" He answered politely, Kiriko looked at him curiously wondering who it was that had called him. "This is he… You have? …And? …Ah, good… Yes, we'll take it tonight… Thank you." He hung up, and turned to Kiriko with a smile.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"That was the Akai Bara Hotel." Kyoya said, putting his phone away and going over to her seat. Kiriko was surprised he got a call from that particular hotel. The Akai Bara was known as one of the most expensive and luxurious hotels, especially to a pair of young newlyweds. Their honeymoon suite was famous, saying that if any newlyweds had intercourse there for the first time as a married couple, their marriage would last a lifetime. Kiriko never thought of this as true, but everyone wanted to get into that suite for the first night of their honeymoon just because of that particular rumor. Kyoya leaned over her, his eyes glazing over in a way that made her think he was going to take her again. She could feel her nether regions becoming wet at the thought. "They just called to confirm our reservation for the honeymoon suite tonight."

"Tonight?" Kiriko echoed in surprise.

"Tonight." Kyoya repeated, his voice low and dark. Kiriko shivered at his tone of voice. He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her in a slow, sensual way that had her melting in his arms. "It's a shame we can't get ready for tonight right now." He kissed her again, his kisses becoming more passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But I suppose I can make up for it later."

"You certainly can." Kiriko replied as Kyoya leaned in further, pushing her down onto the couch gently

* * *

><p>"Of all days for Kyoya to make me late…!" Kiriko cursed as she ran down the halls of the school. Although she enjoyed their make-out session while it lasted, they had lost track of time and now they were both late to their classes. Kyoya had already dashed off to his first period, and now so was she. It was an unfortunate turn of events, because she worried she might not make it to class on time to take a test she had been studying for. She was so concentrated on making her class on time, that she didn't notice someone walking around the corner she was about to turn until the last minute.<p>

She gasped and stumbled back before she hit him, looking at him with wide eyes, recognizing him. He was tall, but not as tall as Kyoya, with laugh lines on his face, his dark eyes hidden behind a pair of rimless glasses, and his upper lip hidden behind a dark moustache. His dark hair was combed back professionally, and he wore a sharp, charcoal grey business suit.

"Hello, Mr. Ootori…" Kiriko greeted politely, bowing slightly to the man.

"You're in quite a hurry." He mused, looking her up and down.

"Yes, well, I'm a little late to class, so, if you'll excuse me…" She bowed politely again and walked around him.

"You have been excused from your first period." Kiriko stopped, but did not look back to face Kyoya's father. "I explained to your sensei that I needed to speak with you." Kiriko turned back, her eyes having widened slightly.

"Why do you need to speak with me, sir?" She asked timidly.

He said nothing, only gestured for her to follow him. She did so with apprehension. She had never had any qualms with Yoshio Ootori, but she had never really gotten to know the man. She knew he wasn't exactly a frivolous man, like Tamaki Suoh's father (Who she got along with swimmingly), but she knew he was a bit of a strict man when it came to… well… anything! Or so Kyoya had told her.

He led her to an office that he had been given for being a very generous donor to the school's scholarship funds. She flinched when the heavy door closed behind her as Mr. Ootori took a seat behind a desk, gesturing to the chair on the other side.

"Sit." He said. She did, taking her place in front of the man, sitting up perfectly straight, making sure her posture was perfect. This was the first time she had ever spoken to the man directly, and she wanted to make a good first impression. There was a silence between them for a good long time, or it seemed that way to Kiriko, at least. She watched as Mr. Ootori reached for a file and opened it. She saw her name on it. "Kiriko-san,"

"Yes!" Kiriko said quickly, jumping when he said her name.

"You seem to be doing very well in school." He said, Kiriko hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sir…" She said unsurely.

"According to this school's record of you," Mr. Ootori continued, "You have the top grades in almost all of your classes."

"I… try to do my best, sir." Kiriko said, still unsure. She was completely silent as he continued to go through her file, pausing every now and then between page turns to look at something in particular. Kiriko felt her heart beating wildly in anxiousness. Why was she here? Surely Mr. Ootori didn't bring her here just to discuss her grades in school? Was this silence between them an invitation to say something? She gathered up her courage and was about to ask why Mr. Ootori had wanted to see her, but he spoke before her.

"By now, you've probably realized I didn't ask you to come here because of your grades." Kiriko's question deflated in her throat, and she only nodded, "I'll get right to the point then." He rested his elbows on his desk and linked his fingers together in front of him. He peered over his joined hands at her, and she instantly felt a pair of snakes of nervousness going through her legs, making them quiver. "I am to understand that you and my youngest son Kyoya have a serious relationship."

"Yes, sir." Kiriko said, nodding her head.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Kyoya is a very hard worker, so to speak." Mr. Ootori continued, "I've been told he is an admirable person, who places others before himself and has a genius intellect." Kiriko nodded again.

"Yes, sir." She said, "Your son is very much those things."

"And as I'm sure you're _also_ aware," Mr. Ootori continued, "If he continues to work this hard, and being such an admirable person, he has a high chance of earning a good portion of my wealth, and be the successor to the Ootori family business." Kiriko only nodded, urging him to keep speaking, "If this is to happen, I want my son to marry a woman who has a good heritage and high standing." Kiriko felt her stomach sink. She hoped this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was.

"I… I am aware of that, sir." Kiriko said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap, unable to meet the suddenly cold eyes of Mr. Ootori.

Mr. Ootori rose from his seat, turning his back on the young woman who sat before his desk and moved to the large window behind his seat, looking down at the school's well-tended garden. "There is this man I am acquainted with. He runs a very successful business, and he is a very good person in general. He has a daughter around Kyoya's age, and we've been discussing placing them in an arranged marriage." Kiriko felt as though someone had placed a knife in her heart and twisted it. "I've agreed to consider the idea." He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at the crestfallen expression of Kiriko, "But, before I make my final decision, I thought you might want to have a say in this. You _are_ my son's partner, after all. I believed it was fair." Kiriko's hands shook, her eyes welling up in tears as her fingers gripped the skirt of her uniform.

She gulped, taking a deep breath in and out, "Mr. Ootori… I care very much for your son. I love him. He _is_ an admirable person, and he works very hard to get your approval so that he may one day be in charge of your family's company." She took in a deep, shaky breath, a lone tear travelling down her cheek, "I would very much like to be the one to marry him, but…" She bit her bottom lip to get it to stop shaking. She didn't want to burst into tears in front of Kyoya's father.

"…But?" Mr. Ootori urged, wanting to hear what she had to say, keeping his gaze on the school garden.

"…But… if you believe that… I am not the right woman… for him…" Kiriko continued, her voice quivering, "Then… I will accept the fact… that he will be with… someone else…" She sniffled, another tear rolling down, "I only want what's best for Kyoya… even if it means giving him up…" She tried to gulp down the lump in her throat, but found it was still there. Mr. Ootori turned around so he could see her. Kiriko was hunched over, trying to prevent her body from giving away her emotions to him, thinking he was still looking out the window.

Mr. Ootori took in her emotional state with a perceiving eye, then looked back to the window, "You really do love my son, don't you?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said, her voice still shaking.

"And has he returned that affection?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"Yes, sir. Many times." Kiriko said. Mr. Ootori nodded, taking in the facts in silence.

"Thank you, Kiriko-san." He said, "I have made my decision. You are dismissed." Kiriko looked up at him.

"What is your decision, sir?" She asked timidly.

"I will have my son marry the daughter of my acquaintance." Kiriko felt her heart shatter, it felt as though her entire world had shattered with it. She felt as though the earth had caused a black hole to open up beneath her feet and swallow her whole, making her fall into a dark abyss of misery and pain. "I believe that is what's best." Kiriko willed every part of her to remain civil and un-distressed before the man who had his back to her.

"Y-Yes, sir…" She got up, bowing politely, "_Shitsureishimasu_*." She turned and walked calmly towards the office door, shutting it quietly behind her. Once it was shut, she leaned against it, biting her lip as tears poured down her cheeks. She ran down the hallway, trying not to sob aloud as she ran to the girl's bathroom. She went to the stall at the very end and locked herself in. When she knew she was alone, she began to cry, sliding down the white walls and hugging her knees to her chest as she let her clothes soak in her tears.

Kyoya, her Kyoya, her beloved, handsome, _amazing_ Kyoya, was marrying someone else.

The thought only made her cry even more.

* * *

><p>Kiriko lay down on her bed in her apartment, dressed in her frumpy comfort clothes (A pair of sweatpants, and Kyoya's T-shirt). She had stopped crying a long time ago, but she just couldn't find the strength in her to continue with the school day, so she went to the school office and signed out, saying that she wasn't feeling well, and went home. Her home was home, and she loved it, but it seemed so much more gloomy than she remembered. Kyoya's clothes from previous visits lay about on the floor. She hadn't bothered to pick them up. Once Kyoya got the news of his engagement, they would be the only thing she would have to remember him.<p>

Kyoya was the first man she had ever been with. She knew that most people never stayed too long with their first, _but it would have been nice if I'd had just a little more time…_ she thought. She turned over onto her side, her hand reaching out for the side of the bed that was normally occupied by Kyoya's body. She grasped the sheets in her hand and pulled them to her, hugging them close, wishing Kyoya was there to take her in his arms and comfort her, but with his fiancée waiting, he would never dishonor his father's request by even coming close to her. Kyoya always honored his father's wishes, she knew that. Kyoya had loved her for a long time, she knew that, too. But just because he loved her was no reason to make him go against his family.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hasty knocking on her door. She got up from her bed and went to answer it, she was surprised to see a very out-of-breath Kyoya waiting on the other side.

"Kyoya!" She said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You… You never told me… You spoke to my father." Kyoya panted out, looking at her. Kiriko's expression instantly fell. She knew what he had come here for. He wanted to know what she said to his father in order to make him think that arranging a marriage with another girl was best for him. She reached up, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know, I know." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her conversation with him, "I'm sorry Kyoya, I should have said something more, but…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Kyoya asked, she looked up at him and was even more surprised to see a smile on his face, "Didn't you and my father talk about our engagement?" Kiriko was stunned stiff.

_Their_ engagement?

"What do you mean?" Kiriko asked him.

"I just got the news," Kyoya continued, "Father said he wants us to get married."

"But…" Kiriko put her hand to her forehead, trying to think. Mr. Ootori said he was going to marry Kyoya off to the daughter of his friend… Well, her father was acquainted with Kyoya's father, and they'd shared a few cups of tea together on multiple occasions. Who's to say that they hadn't talked about her marrying Kyoya? But the way he had said it made her think he was taking Kyoya away from her… "I hope that isn't his idea of humor…" She muttered, thinking he might have just been messing with her. Kyoya looked at her confusedly.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she said.

"It's nothing." Kiriko said, she looked up at Kyoya, "We're…getting married? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I just talked about it with my father." Kyoya replied.

"No, I mean, are you sure you want to get married?" Kiriko specified, "Marriage is a big step, Kyoya." Kyoya leaned down and kissed her softly. Kiriko instantly felt her body get a little weak in the knees from it. It was an inexplicable affect that Kyoya had on her. When his touches were soft and gentle, she would become hypersensitive to everything. When he did things a bit more… primal with her, her body became aroused in a way she didn't think was possible.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd want more." Kyoya said breathily. Kiriko shifted her legs when his tone of voice made her aroused. She could already feel herself becoming a little slick. Kyoya's smile disappeared and he paused, putting a little space between them, "Unless you don't want to get married."

"No, I want to!" Kiriko said quickly, "Just not, like, right away."

"Well, I think I can wait until after high school." Kyoya said, he leaned down and kissed her again, much more passionately this time. Kiriko took in a sharp breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands going into his hair. Kyoya pulled her body closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing the small of her back so her groin would be against his. She boldly ground her lower body against his, and became even more aroused when Kyoya groaned into her mouth. He pulled away, "I still have that reservation for the Akai Bara hotel."

Kiriko jumped as she suddenly remembered that particular part of their morning, "Wait here, I need to get ready!" She said quickly, dashing to her room, quickly changing to a low-cut tee and a skirt and grabbing something, then dashing back out, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kyoya had come to her house by foot, so they had to get a taxi. They sat close to each other, wanting the driver to take the quickest route possible to the hotel. But it was a bit too long for Kyoya. He kept glancing over at Kiriko, who looked incredibly anxious to get to the hotel, fiddling with her fingers, occasionally squirming in her seat. To have a little fun, Kyoya put his hand on her leg, leaning over to her ear and began whispering into it.<p>

"Impatient?" He asked, Kiriko nodded silently, her face going red as Kyoya's hands traveled up her thigh, "Me, too." She squirmed as he slipped his hand underneath the fabric of her skirt, touching her bare, inner thighs, "I can't wait to throw you down on that bed and _ravage_ you." Kiriko blushed even more, "I think I might just start in the elevator." His hand went to her underwear, poking the place hidden beneath it. Kiriko squeaked in surprise when he did.

"You okay back there, Miss?" The driver asked, hearing her squeak. Her face inflamed as she remembered the driver was there with them.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine." She stuttered out embarrassedly. The driver said nothing more and continued going. She looked at Kyoya, trying to move his hand away, whispering, "Stop it. He's _right_ there."

"So?" Kyoya whispered in return, "You've done this before, right?" Kiriko blushed as she remembered their summer romp at Kyoya's family pool.

"That was your fault…" She muttered. She jumped when Kyoya's fingers pressed against her clitoris through her underwear. She started squirming again, not because she was trying to get Kyoya to stop, but because she wanted more contact with his fingers. She mentally chastised herself when she realized this. Kyoya continued though, his middle finger pressing against her entrance through her panties while his thumb toyed with her clitoris, pressing against it and moving in circles. Kiriko bit her lip to try and not moan out loud, and kept squirming as he played with her. "Y-You're… You're such a pervert…"

"So are you." Kyoya returned, he put his fingers underneath her panty line, and traced around her entrance, which he was happy to see was starting to get soaked. Kiriko reached up and pressed her arm against the window to try and focus her attention on something other than Kyoya's pleasuring her. Taking this chance, Kyoya snuck his other arm around her waist and underneath her shirt, reaching up to grab her breast and knead it. Kiriko swallowed back the moan that threatened to escape her throat. She bit her lip almost to the point of piercing her skin. She glanced down at Kyoya, and noticed the completely visible erection in his pants.

_Okay._ She thought, _Two can play this game._ She reached the hand that wasn't against the window and pressed her palm against his pants. Kyoya's ministrations ceased, and his brow furrowed, a seemingly painful expression on his face. He looked up at her with a dark, lustful gaze.

"You little seductress." Kyoya purred, "Fine, we'll do this your way." Kiriko gasped when he suddenly placed two slender fingers inside her, sliding them all the way inside to the last knuckle. Kiriko bit down on her tongue to make sure she didn't make any noise as he kept moving them inside of her. In an attempt to get back at him, she started moving her palm against his groin, making a grunt jump out of his throat. He quickened the pace of his hand in retaliation. He was enjoying this little game they were playing, probably to a point most normal people wouldn't, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. Kiriko could feel a tight coil winding up tighter and tighter in her lower abdomen, and she knew she was getting close.

When the car stopped, so did they. Kyoya looked up at the driver and saw him looking back at the couple. He conspicuously moved his hands from her body, and Kiriko felt a little disheartened at the loss of his fingers.

"We're here." The driver said, he eyed Kiriko oddly when he saw her flushed face, and could see how labored her breathing was. "Is she okay?" Kyoya glanced at her, and while his own face was flushed from what she had done, he didn't look quite as bad as she did.

"She's fine." Kyoya said, he pulled out his wallet and took out a handful of bills, handing them to him, "Keep the change." The driver looked at the bills in surprise, seeing that it was much more than he needed.

"Uh, thanks." He said, pocketing the money as Kyoya coaxed Kiriko out of the car. He slammed the door shut and wrapped his arm around her waist, making sure she was beside him as they walked calmly into the hotel, although they seemed calm, they were anything from it. Kiriko's heart was racing from before, and she couldn't stop fiddling with her hands, clutching the bag of…_ something_ that she had taken from home. It was a surprise for Kyoya, she was saving it until another time, but Kyoya was taking her to the Akai Bara hotel, one of the most romantic places to be in all of Japan. As they say, _"There's no better time than the present."_

"Reservation for tonight," Kyoya said to the front desk clerk, "Under the name Ootori." The man typed his name into the computer and saw the name Ootori flash up on the screen next to a room number.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Ootori." The clerk said, "We have you for tonight." He looked at the girl who was held by Kyoya's arm, and smirked a little to himself. He knew the room number on the screen far too well to know that it was the honeymoon suite, their most expensive room. He reached under his desk and pulled out the cardkey for the room, "Here you are. We hope you have a pleasant evening." Kyoya swiped it from him with more haste than he thought was possible and watched as the couple quickly went to the elevator, getting inside it once it came down.

When they were in the elevator, Kyoya's hand reached for Kiriko's behind, groping it. Kiriko squeaked, and blushed a bright red as he kept going, squirming her hips from side to side to try and get him to stop, but he didn't. Kyoya reached down with his other hand and took her chin, making her face him. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, his tongue easily slipping into her mouth. He pulled her to him, holding her close and grinding his lower body against her, showing her how eager he was to get to the room. He pulled away for air and looked at her, his eyes sharp with lust, a look that made Kiriko's insides clench. He instantly reached down, putting his hand underneath her skirt, loving how she mewled at the feeling, and at how wet she was. She leaned against him for support as he rubbed her through her panties.

"Kyoya…" He closed his eyes when she moaned his name. He was tempted to push the emergency stop button and take her right then and there, but knew it would be better for both of them if they waited. Delayed gratification was pretty good, in his opinion, especially if you have a long foreplay. He moved her panties aside and inserted two fingers again, smirking darkly as she instantly went up on her tiptoes, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. She jumped at the sound of the elevator bell, announcing they had reached their desired floor. Kyoya pulled his hand away from her nether regions and took her hand, leading her down the hallway to the one room at the very end. He swiped the cardkey through the slot in the door, and it unlocked, allowing the young couple inside. Once they were in, Kiriko could see why the honeymoon suite was so coveted.

The carpet of the floor was a deep scarlet, the room's lighting was controlled by dimmer switches everywhere. The bed was a large, king-sized, oblong bed with a silk comforter that matched the carpet, with seven purple-colored pillows on it. The walls were all painted black, with various pictures of red roses hanging on the walls. Across from the bed was a built-in hot tub, that looked ready to be used at any time. Above it was a large, flat-screen, thirty six inch television that was currently turned off. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, and on a cart near the bed was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice next to two crystal glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. They were in the hallway of the room, and before Kyoya could start '_ravaging_' her, Kiriko held up her hand.

"Wait," Kyoya stopped mid-way, his lips still puckered for a kiss, "I have something for you." She walked around him towards the bathroom, "Just wait here, okay?" Before Kyoya could say anything, she shut the door in his face. Kyoya scowled when she did. _But_, he thought,_ I suppose I could use this time to be better prepared._ He didn't know what his surprise was, and he didn't care, so long as he could have his fiancée (That word sounded so strange to him) under him, screaming his name to the high heavens. He went over to the champagne cart, and moved it aside. There was no time to be drunk, not when they had the entire suite to themselves for the night. Curiously, he sampled one of the strawberries, and thought they were pretty good. He looked back at the bathroom, seeing that Kiriko still had yet to come out, and started taking off his shirt, a simple white collared button up. When he undid the last button, the bathroom door opened, and Kyoya's eyes widened at what he saw.

Kiriko stood just a few feet away, wearing a black, lacy, see-through negligee that was tied into a little silk bow at the front with matching panties, and no bra. She blushed shyly, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a bashful smile, hoping he would. Kyoya only continued to stare. Kiriko took one step forward, and he instantly snapped out of his reverie as she came up to him.

"Where… Where did you _get_ that?" Kyoya asked once he was able to form words. Kiriko blushed.

"I got it from an adult store downtown." She admitted embarrassedly, "It took me forever, but I wanted to do something special for you, so I got this one." She looked up at him, batting her eyes innocently at him, knowing it would just turn him on, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Kyoya asked with a dark, lusty smirk. He grasped her shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt her and leaned down so his face was just in front of hers, "I _love_ it." He kissed her fiercely, and Kiriko felt a sudden chill rush down her spine at the contact. She could feel how excited he was about this, not just about the negligee, but about them being here, together again, as they would be for the rest of their lives after they got married. As their kisses became more intense, Kiriko reached up her hands, moving the shirt from his shoulders, as Kyoya undid the buckle to his belt so he could take off his pants. Once they had fallen to the ground, Kiriko pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Sit down." She said, gently pushing him to the bed, "I want to try something." Kyoya did so, thinking the surprises she had for him could only get better from there. When he sat down on the edge, Kiriko went between his legs, looking at his prominent erection hidden beneath his boxers. She pulled his underwear away, and jumped back slightly when his erection appeared in front of her, ready and at attention. She only hesitated for a moment before gently grasping it in her hands and moving her fingers along his shaft. Kyoya took in a long breath through his nose as she did. As she kept going, she began to lick his shaft around the head. Kyoya reached for her head, grasping his fingers in her hair as she continued. As her fingers toyed with his ball sack, her tongue licked him all the way from the base to the very tip. Kyoya's breaths became sharper as she continued the action. Soon, she pulled her hands away from him so they could both wrap around his length, taking a deep breath in and out, as if preparing for something. Kyoya looked at her curiously through his lust clouded eyes and watched as she took his head in his mouth, and went on to take in more of him. Kyoya's eyes widened and he groaned as he realized she was deep-throating him. She eventually got down to the very base of him, and Kyoya moaned at the feeling of his entire length inside her mouth. Slowly, so as not to irritate her gag-reflex, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Kyoya moaned even louder as she brought her mouth down on him completely, and simulated swallowing in her throat around him.

"_God_, Kiriko…!" Kyoya moaned, his body curling into hers in pleasure, his hands tangling into her hair tightly, "I'm going to come…!" No sooner after he had spoken, Kiriko's throat was instantly filled with Kyoya's seed. She quickly pulled away from him, gagging and coughing it out, not used to having it so far down in her throat. When she pulled away, Kyoya still spurted out some of his come onto her face, and while she flinched slightly when the white liquid made contact with her face, she didn't object to it. As she coughed, a small puddle of Kyoya's come pooled beneath her mouth onto the scarlet carpet. Kyoya panted heavily as he looked at her, amazed at what she had just done.

"Oh, no…" Kiriko groaned when she looked down at the white, goopy puddle, "I spilled it all." She looked up at Kyoya, and he was immediately stunned stiff at the sight of her face. She looked at him, her eyes looking at him with that innocent twinkle that only she could manage in this situation, despite how un-innocent he knew she was, and her face was covered in his cum, which he had to admit, looked hot on her, "Sorry, Kyoya…" Kyoya got down from the bed, kneeling in front of her and kissing her fiercely.

"Wait, wait!" Kiriko said, blushing as she pulled away, "Let me just clean myself a little bit…" She stood up and grabbed some tissues to wipe her face clean in the bathroom. The second she stepped out of the bathroom, she was grabbed by Kyoya and pushed to the wall as he kissed her passionately, not showing any mercy to the girl before him. When he pulled away, he smirked at the sight of her dazed look, and how quick her breath was coming.

"Where did you even learn to do that?" Kyoya asked her huskily as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"That's a… secret." Kiriko panted. Kyoya growled a little, but not because he was frustrated that she wouldn't tell him, it was because what she had just done had flicked on some kind of switch in him that made him want to fuck her in every way possible. Not bothering with giving her any warning, he shoved his hand into the panties she wore and forcing two of his fingers inside her. She stiffened and moaned at the sudden penetration, arching against the wall of the room. Kyoya reached out and pulled the bow on the front of the negligee, making it open up. He grabbed one of her breasts and started roughly kneading it, smirking darkly at the way she mewled in pleasure, getting up on her tiptoes. Kyoya continued to ravish the skin of her neck with open mouthed kisses as he increased the pace of his fingers. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, making his heart pound loudly. Sure, he and Kiriko had done it a lot, but this time was different. Now, she was his future wife. She would be all his for the rest of their lives. Kiriko groaned loudly as he moved his fingers in and out of her faster than before, his kisses moving down to her collar bone and the top of her chest "Oh, _God_, Kyoya…!" She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders for some stability, "Oh my God…" She let out a pleasure-filled squeal as he started to toy with her clitoris. Her legs shook and she leaned against him, "Kyoya, I… I can't stand anymore…"

"Why not?" Kyoya asked, putting a third finger inside her. Kiriko gasped again as he moved them quickly.

"Oh, dear God…" She moaned, she bent over, putting all her weight on Kyoya, "Oh, Kyoya, I'm…" She couldn't finish her sentence, any words she had turning into a whimper as she could feel her insides tightening. Kyoya smirked at the sound and pressed his thumb against her clitoris. "_Coming_…!" She gasped as her back arched violently, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Kyoya smirked as he felt her insides clenching and unclenching around his fingers. She stayed stiff as she rode it out, then leaned against him completely, worn out from her orgasm. Kyoya reached up and pulled her panties down, letting them fall to the floor. He stood up, Kiriko hanging onto him so she could still stand, and he took her chin in her hand. He smirked when he saw the dazed, lust-clouded look on her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyoya pushed his tongue past her lips, his hands going to her shoulders, thumbs brushing against the negligee. In one swift move, he brought it down from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He moved his arms around her, and picked her up. Kiriko squeaked, breaking their kiss and blushing as he carried her over to the large bed and laying her down on it.

"Now comes the best part." Kyoya purred. He took off his glasses and rested them on the nightstand next to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue exploring the confines of her mouth as they had many times before. Kiriko moaned into his mouth, her hands going up into his hair and threading her fingers through his dark locks. Kyoya placed his member at her entrance, and Kiriko gasped at the feeling of it prodding against her. He held her there, kissing her fierily, before moving his face from hers so he could gaze down at her. Kiriko chest moved up and down with her breathing as she stared into his dark eyes. The mood suddenly seemed to change, Kyoya's eyes becoming soft as he looked down at his future wife.

"I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Kyoya placed his lips back on hers as he pushed himself inside her. Kiriko moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him being inside her again. He continued to kiss her as he thrust into her again and again, his body following the pattern he had made inside her many times before. How many times had he slept with her since they had started dating? He couldn't help but wonder. After her first time, had done her in moderation, but now, he was doing her every night. It didn't really matter anymore, anyways. Now, they were together again, and it was the greatest sensation in the world. Her insides welcomed him as they always did, more than happy to have him there, and he could feel himself becoming more aroused as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. Once he was thrusting at a moderate pace, he pulled away from her, and straightened himself, much to her confusion. Kyoya gave her that lustful stare with a dark grin as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up so she would sit up. She rested her arms on his shoulders and moaned at the change in position, but still didn't understand why Kyoya was doing it.

"I want to try something new." Kyoya said, he leaned back on the bed, letting Kiriko sink down on him. Kiriko cried out when she felt her hips connect with Kyoya's. She looked down at him and saw his smirk, "Ride me." Kiriko blushed at his command, but did as he asked, she placed her hand against his abdomen and moved her hips up and down on his length. She mewled as she kept going, feeling more stimulation than she had before. Kyoya struggled to keep the roar in his chest as she moved. Having her on top wasn't exactly what he expected it to be, but seeing her face, hearing her hot breath, and her sensual moans as she did was more arousing than he ever thought it could be. As things became more intense, Kiriko increased her pace, and Kyoya groaned as she did.

"Kyoya," She called out, her breath coming in quick gasps, "Kyoya…!" As her climax approached, she suddenly felt lost the strength in her arms and leaned down against Kyoya, her hips still moving. Kyoya threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her roughly. She returned the kiss completely, her tongue meshing with his in the fiery kiss. As she felt her climax fast approaching, she pulled away, gasping, "_Kyoya_!" She was close, so close. Kyoya could feel it, and he wrapped his arms around her, thrusting upwards. Kiriko cried out when he did, burying her face into his neck. Kyoya held her to him, thrusting at a frantic pace, desperate to release the coil that was so tightly wound in his abdomen. Kiriko cried out loudly as she came, her insides clenching around Kyoya.

"Kiriko…!" He thrust one final time, and his semen shot into her. He still held her close as he rode it out. Once it had passed, his hold lessened, but he did not release her. He breathed heavily as she lay on top of him. He pulled out of her, and Kiriko let out a soft moan at the movement. They both lay there, neither of them feeling the strength to move. Kyoya was more than pleased to let Kiriko's body stay on top of him. He brought his hand up to her hair, running his fingers through it. Kiriko sighed contentedly as she lay on top of him, feeling the warmth from Kyoya's body radiating onto hers. Although he was warm, she shivered when she felt the cold air hit her naked back. Kyoya felt the involuntary shiver, and sat up, still holding onto her, as he reached for the bed's blanket. He lay her down on the sheets and covered her with the silk comforter, moving to lie beside her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He took her in his arms again, and she rested her head on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head, "I love you, Kiriko."

"I love you, too." She replied.

"And just think," Kyoya said with a smile as he reached over to the nightstand to put his glasses back on so he could see her better, "In a few years, we'll be doing this again as husband and wife." Kiriko nodded, an excited smile on her face at the thought of being Kyoya's wife. In a few years, after high school, they would be married. Maybe they'd have a few kids, too.

Kiriko's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Kids…

_Birth control!_

She never got the bottle refilled!

"Oh my God!" She suddenly sat up, Kyoya looked at her concernedly when he saw the worried look on her face. She had her mouth covered in her shock, and he sat up as well.

"What is it?" He asked, Kiriko looked back at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kyoya, I didn't take my pill." She said, "I didn't even get the refill." Kyoya looked at her with wide eyes, stunned. She turned back to her front, "This is bad." Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not bad." He comforted. Kiriko looked back at him incredulously.

"Yes it is!" She said.

"No, it's not." Kyoya said calmly, "Look, even if it isn't a safe day, the chances of you getting pregnant aren't absolute. You might not even get pregnant." He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Kiriko didn't pull away as he lay back down, bringing her with him.

"But, Kyoya, what if I do get pregnant?" She asked him.

"Then we'll handle it." Kyoya assured, leaning back on the soft pillows.

"_How_?" Kiriko wanted to know what he planned to do. Kyoya looked at her, surprised that she didn't already know the answer.

"We'll just get married sooner." He said with a smile, "I'll make sure the best care is set up for the baby, should either you or I not be around to look after it."

"And if I'm not ready to have a baby…?" Kiriko asked, Kyoya's smile fell and he sighed.

"If you're not ready…" He began, running his fingers through his hair, "If it's what you really want, I can set you up with a good doctor to terminate the pregnancy." Kiriko wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of abortion either, but she wasn't completely against it. She wasn't ready to have a baby while she was still in high school, "Hopefully, though, that won't happen. When was your last period?" Kiriko blushed.

"Kyoya!" She squealed embarrassedly. She didn't want to explain her menstrual cycle to him!

"Just tell me." Kyoya said, her blush deepened, but she managed to get out an answer.

"It was a week and a half ago…" She muttered.

"Ah, there." Kyoya said with an assured smile, "The ideal time to get pregnant is about eight days after your period. You're fine. Now," He shifted so he would face her, "Why don't you just rest?" Kiriko looked up into his deep, dark eyes, and smiled softly at him.

"Okay." She took his hand and closed her eyes, resting her head against the pillows, feeling Kyoya entwine his fingers with hers as he gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay. That's the end. No more.<strong>

***That's what you say in Japanese to be respectful when you leave. I think...**


End file.
